


Misha's Proposal

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Series: Bad Timing 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory, Post-Pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Misha takes Jensen out to dinner and has an important question for him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Series: Bad Timing 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Misha's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Am I being slightly optimistic about this pandemic timeline? Yes. Sue me. Warning for like...mild COVID angst.

On Jensen’s first visit to Bellingham after the pandemic had mostly ended and they had all gotten their vaccines, Misha took him out to a nice dinner at Pepper Sisters, one of their favorite spots. They sat on the same side of the booth, having spent over a year without physical contact. Pretty much the whole time, they were leaning into each other, soaking up each other’s presence, and enjoying finally getting to be near each other. There was some risk of being recognized, but this was Bellingham, and anyway, they were too happy to care.

“I’m so happy to finally see you, Mish,” Jensen said, leaning his head on Misha’s shoulder.

Misha slipped his arm around Jensen’s waist. “Me, too, love. It’s been far, far too long.” He kissed Jensen’s temple.

“I don’t think we’ll ever have to be apart that long again, at least.”

Misha sighed. “Hopefully not. I missed you so, so much.”

They ate slowly, enjoying each other’s presence and getting distracted from their food by good company and good conversation. They nursed their last glasses of wine long after they had finished their food, reluctant to move out of their bubble.

At length, Misha cleared his throat. “Hey, Jen?”

“Mmm?”

“What you said, about not being apart?”

“Yeah?” Jensen raised his head to look at Misha.

“This won’t change the practical implications of things, of course, but um,” he pulled a small, velvet box out of his bag and opening it to reveal a ring. “Jensen Ackles, will you marry me?”

Jensen blinked. “Um, Mish?” He took Misha’s left hand, running his thumb over Misha’s wedding ring. “Did you forget that we’re both married already?”

Misha rolled his eyes, smirking. “Yes, Jensen, twenty years of marriage suddenly fled my mind.” He met Jensen’s eyes, growing serious. “No, Jen. I love you a whole lot and we’ve been together almost a decade and I’d like to have some kind of ceremony, just with our close friends and family. Vicki and Danneel have both given their blessing, and I just...yeah.”

“Oh, Mish.” Jensen smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

Misha leaned into the kiss, looping his arms loosely around Jensen’s neck. Finally, he broke away the slightest bit. “So...is that a yes?”

Jensen nodded, blushing a little. “Yeah, Mish, that’s a yes.”

Misha kissed him again, then picked up the ring. “Can I put this on you?”

“Yeah, of course, babe. Uh. Where?”

Misha laughed a little. “I thought maybe the right ring finger?”

Jensen held his hand out as Misha slipped the ring on, then turned his hand, admiring it. “That’s gorgeous, Mish.”

“Thanks. I made it at a little forge…”

“Wait, you made it?”

Misha nodded shyly. “I hope it’s okay…”

“Babe, that’s amazing. You’re so incredible.”

Misha blushed. “Thank you, love.” He paused, then pulled out his phone. “Here, take a selfie with me.”

Jensen held his hand up, displaying the ring, and Misha snapped a picture of the two of them together. “Wait, Mish, where’s that picture going?”

Misha eyed him. “...to our wives, Jensen.”

Jensen sighed in relief. “Good, yeah, that works.”

“Did you think I’d completely taken leave of my senses?” Misha smirked, sending the photo to their group chat. “Afraid I was going to tweet it?”

Jensen laughed. “You did just propose to a married man…”

Misha pushed his face away playfully. “And you agreed to marry a married man. So.”

“Yeah, I did,” Jensen sighed happily, stealing another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: my partner is from Bellingham and when, with no context, I asked for “a restaurant in Bellingham that is like...at least kind of fancy, romantic, and has some like...weird, off the beaten path food,” she instantly responded “Pepper Sisters”, didn’t even take a moment to think. So of course, Misha likes Pepper Sisters.


End file.
